Protect You
by Min Zucker
Summary: Mingyu tidak senang melihat Wonwoo bersedih. Baginya, ia terlahir untuk menjaga baik-baik hati Wonwoo dan melindunginya dari rasa sakit hati. Meanie fanfiction. seme!Mingyu x uke!Wonwoo. murdering! psycho!
**PROTECT YOU**

 _Fanfiction by crownacre  
copyright © 2016_

 _ **Meanie Fanfiction**_

M Rated untuk kekerasan, pembunuhan, dan sedikit implisit seks.

 _No edit. Sorry for typo._

Mingyu tidak senang melihat Wonwoo bersedih. Baginya, ia terlahir untuk menjaga baik-baik hati Wonwoo dan melindunginya dari rasa sakit hati. Tidak ada yang boleh membuat Wonwoo bersedih atau merasa tak berharga.

Mendapat pernyataan putus sejak sebulan lalu, hal itu membuat Mingyu berpikir ada baiknya ia menguatkan pertahanannya untuk melindungi Wonwoo. Karena ia tidak mungkin ada sangat dekat dengan Wonwoo lagi dan membuatnya sedikit lebih sulit menyadari sosok itu sakit hati atau tidak.

Jadi, kali ini Mingyu mengubah posisinya yang awalnya adalah perisai untuk Wonwoo menjadi penjaga dari jauh seorang Jeon Wonwoo. Ia tetap tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menyakiti Wonwoo meski itu kekasihnya yang baru, Jung Eunwoo.

Oh, ya, Wonwoo memang memacari seorang gadis sekarang, mengajaknya berkencan sejak seminggu sebelum jadian dan mengakui hubungan mereka sudah terjalin selama tiga hari. Mingyu tidak tahu apa yang menarik dari Jung Eunwoo selain tubuhnya yang menakjubkan dan matanya yang bulat indah, tapi indah pun Mingyu rasanya ingin mengancurkan gadis itu karena sudah membuat senyum Wonwoo terukir jauh lebih lebar daripada saat bersamanya. Tapi setidaknya Jung Eunwoo tidak membuat Jeon Wonwoo jengkel, jadi Mingyu memutuskan untuk mengampuni gadis itu dan membiarkan senyum Wonwoo terkembang karena gadis itu.

Mingyu memainkan pulpennya sambil memperhatikan ke depan saat Yoon– _soensaengnim_ tengah menjelaskan pelajaran. Meski matanya mengarah ke depan, apa yang ia lihat jelas bukan sang guru yang tengah sibuk menjelasnya. Fokusnya tertuju pada Wonwoo yang sesekali menunduk dan kembali mendongak untuk mencatat apa yang dikatakan guru itu. Bibirnya menyungingkan senyum, membayangkan bahwa Wonwoo pasti terlihat begitu manis sekarang ini.

"Jeon Wonwoo," sang guru tiba-tiba bersuara. Mingyu ikut mendongak menatap ke arah guru itu, menunggunya melanjutkan bicara setelah melihat deretan angka yang ditulis di papan tulis dan ia simpulkan sebagai soal yang harus dikerjakan oleh Wonwoo.

Ia tersenyum percaya diri, bahkan lebih percaya diri dibanding yang dipanggil. Wonwoo adalah siswa pintar, tentu saja soal seperti itu akan sangat mudah diselesaikan. Jika dirinya saja sudah tahu cara mengerjakannya, tentu Wonwoo yang pintar itu juga tahu caranya.

"Kerjakan soal ini."

Yang dipanggil mengangguk, melangkah ragu-ragu ke depan lalu menerima uluran spidol yang diberikan padanya.

Awalnya Mingyu yakin Wonwoo akan mengerjakannya dengan lancar, tapi saat sampai di pertengahan, keningnya mengerut. Wonwoo berhenti, ia mengerjakan dengan sedikit kesulitan dan membuat dirinya khawatir. Yoon– _seonsaengnim_ mengerutkan kening tidak suka, reaksi lumrah yang sudah bisa Mingyu tebak melihat bagaiman Wonwoo sekarang. Guru itu tidak senang soalnya dipandang sulit oleh siswanya sendiri.

"Kau tidak bisa mengerjakannya, Jeon Wonwoo?" Suara penuh intimidasi membuat yang berdiri di depan bergetar ketakutan.

Mingyu bisa melihat ekspresi takut yang dibuat oleh Wonwoo, juga tatapan makin jahat yang dikirim oleh sang guru bermarga Yoon itu. Rahangnya mengeras entah kenapa, mendadak emosi hanya karena melihat orang yang tadi ia banggakan lewat senyumnya kini ditatap penuh penilaian oleh seorang guru menjengkelkan.

"Maafkan saya, Yoon– _seonsaengnim_ ," Wonwoo terdengar takut-takut, menatap penuh sesal pada sang guru sambil kemudian membungkukkan wajahnya. "Saya belum paham—"

Suara tawa remeh yang dibuat oleh sang guru membuat Mingyu makin jengkel, matanya menatap tajam pada guru itu. "Lihat saja, akan kubuat permintaan maafmu pada Wonwoo pun tak sampai," bisiknya penuh emosi.

"Kembali ke tempatmu," Yoon– _seonsaengnim_ menggerakkan kepalanya sebagai isyarat pengusiran turun Wonwoo dari depan kelas. Kemudian guru itu mengedarkan pandangannya dan menatap jauh lebih remeh pada siswanya dibanding pada Wonwoo, hal wajar karena di mata guru itu hanya Jeon Wonwoo yang hebat. "Kalian juga tidak ada yang bisa menyelesaikannya?"

Mingyu tiba-tiba berdiri, membuat suara deritan bangku dengan lantai jadi sangat menakutkan menantang sang guru kejam. "Saya bisa," ujarnya lantang. Semua anak terkesiap dan meringis takut saat mata Mingyu yang biasanya berbinar konyol kali ini nampak sangat mengerikan.

Semua tahu Mingyu pintar, hampir setara dengan Wonwoo. Hanya sikapnya yang berantakan membuatnya agak sulit dipandang berilmu oleh guru meski tiap ulangan dan ujian hasil yang ia buat tidak pernah merosot jauh dari rata-rata kelas.

Guru itu tidak bersuara, hanya melakukan gerakan mempersilakan bocah yang dengan percaya diri mengajukan dirinya.

Mingyu melanjutkan jawaban yang tidak terselesaikan oleh Wonwoo, menjawabnya dengan sangat lancar seperti tidak ada masalah lalu tersenyum saat hasilnya tertemukan.

Ia menyerahkan spidol yang tadi ia pegang pada gurunya lalu kembali ke bangku.

Awalnya Yoon– _seonsaengnim_ nampak meremehkan Mingyu, tapi saat matanya menoleh dan mendapati jawaban yang ditulis Mingyu, ia membuat senyuman kecil. Jawaban Mingyu benar karena guru itu tidak kembali mengamuk.

"Kerja bagus, Kim Mingyu."

Tapi, meskipun dirinya sudah dipuji, telah menyakiti hati Jeon Wonwoo jelas harus tatap mendapat pelajaran.

.

Saat bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi, Mingyu melangkah cepat menuju lorong ruang guru. Ia menyandarkan tubuh pada dinding bercat putih yang ada, menekuk tangannya di depan dada sambil mengayunkan kakinya sesekali. Matanya memperhatikan pintu kayu dengan kaca berada pada bagian atasnya menunggu semuanya keluar.

Yang ia tahu, orang yang tengah ia tunggu sekarang memang sering keluar paling lama. Menjadi yang paling akhir selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Jadi, ia pikir hal itu adalah hal bagus karena jika ia keluar pertama dirinya perlu memikirkan tempat aman selain kantor guru.

Mingyu menghitung saat seorang guru bermarga Song menyapanya dan ia tersenyum menyadari guru itu adalah hitungan terakhirnya. Ia melongok, berharap hanya menemukan satu orang yang ada di dalam sana dan tersenyum saat menyadari memang hanya ada satu di dalam sana. Sosok itu tengah mengetik dengan laptop dari Jepang keluaran terbaru.

Mingyu menyeringai, ia hanya tinggal menunggu sosok itu selesai dengan benda elektroniknya, lalu melakukan apa yang sudah ia rencanakan sejak tadi siang.

Cahaya dari dalam ruangan tiba-tiba berkurang, ia tersenyum menyadari bahwa itu berarti sang guru yang sejak tadi ia tunggu telah selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Tubuhnya menghela napas lega bersama hidungnya karena akhirnya bebas dari posisi tidak nyaman pada dinding keras. Kakinya ia bawa melangkah, tangannya terangkat untuk mendorong pintu lalu ia masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Kim Mingyu?" Itu suara Yoon– _seonsaengnim_. Guru itu tampak mengerut bingung menyadari bahwa orang yang masuk memang orang yang namanya tadi ia sebut. "Kenapa kemari?"

"Menemuimu, Yoon– _seonsangnim_."

Ia meraih satu lembar kertas baru di atas _printer_ , jarinya mengelus sisi kertas itu dan tersenyum medari kertas yang ia ambil cukup kuat meski tipis.

"Ada perlu apa menemuiku?" Sosoknya menghampiri sosok Mingyu, mendekat sambil menyampirkan tasnya pada satu bahu.

Mingyu tersenyum, menatap guru yang beberapa senti lebih pendek darinya. "Memberi tahu padamu… bahwa kau seharusnya sebelum ini lebih banyak bersikap baik, Yoon– _seonsaengnim_."

Pernyataan yang Mingyu lontarkan membuat guru itu mengerut kening bingung sekaligus tidak suka, matanya memberi tatapan penuh emosi pada sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau bicarakan?" Guru itu mendesis jengkel.

Suara tawa jadi jauh lebih menakutkan daripada desisan, kekehan penuh penekanan sekaligus tatapan tidak senang dilempar Mingyu begitu saja pada sosok di hadapannya. "Menurutmu apa, Yoon– _seonsaengnim_?" Seringaian terukir di bibirnya, lalu tangannya terangkat untuk menunjukkan selembar kertas yang tadi ia ambil. "Jangan menatapku begitu, apa perlu keras ini memberi tahu bahwa tatapan seperti itu sangat menganggu?"

"Apa maksudmu bocah kurang ajar?"

Rahang Mingyu mengeras, ia tidak pernah senang dirinya di sebut bocah. Jadi ia benar-benar menggunakan kertas di tangannya untuk memberi peringatan. Sisi kertas yang bisa dibilang tajam itu ia gesekkan pada mata kanan sang guru yang terbuka dengan nyalang, bersyukur sosok bermarga Yoon ini tidak sipit sehingga kertas yang ia gesekkan langsung masuk ke matanya.

Suara erangan sakit memenuhi ruangan, Mingyu tidak pernah terganggu dengan suara seperti ini dan justu menikmati jika teriakan itu bercampur permohonan. Ia senang jika ada orang memohon, membuatnya semakin ingin mendengar suaranya lebih lama meski akhirnya akan tetap ia akhiri dengan darah bercecer.

"A–apa yang kau lakukan?!" Guru itu memekik jengkel, memegang matanya yang terasa sakit karena baru saja bergesekan dengan kertas. Meski bukan benda tajam tapi mata jelas bagian sensitif melebihi kulit.

Mingyu tertawa kecil, tangannya yang tadi memegang kertas pun melempar benda itu lalu meraih beberapa alat yang ada di atas meja guru entah siapa. Ia memilih _cutter_ untuk ia pegang, lalu kakinya melangkah menghampiri sang guru dan menggoreskan ujung tajam benda itu pada lengan sang guru. Pakaian yang guru itu kenakan tersobek, bersamaan dengan merembesnya darah sepanjang lengan atas dan teriakan kesakitan.

Mingyu suka teriakan, juga rintihan memohon pengampunan padanya karena suara yang semacam itu benar-benar menyenangkan.

Yoon– _seonsaengnim_ menahan sakit pada lengannya, juga memejamkan mata karena satu matanya terasa begitu perih. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Mingyu merasa berada di atas awan. Dirinya belum melakukan seberapa tapi sang guru sudah heboh, itu benar-benar menyenangkan.

 _Cutter_ yang sudah terkena beberapa bercak darah itu ia angkat kembali, ia goreskan pada perut sang guru dengan sedikit kasar hingga darah yang keluar membuat kemeja warna putih bersih itu berubah menjadi merah pekat. Mingyu tidak terlalu menyukai warna darah, lebih tertarik dengan warna putih, namun jika putih bercampur darah, kenapa ia harus keberatan?

Mingyu melakukan semuanya dengan diam meski orang yang menjadi korban tengah memekik kesakitan, matanya sibuk mencari titik mana lagi yang perlu ia jadikan sasaran selain yang sudah penuh dengan darah. Ia membiarkan sosok itu tumbang, terjatuh di lantai dengan darah menetes hampir seperti genangan yang menyeramkan.

Saat melihat bagian punggung yang masih bersih, ia kemudian tersenyum. Tangannya meraih sebuah _staples_ yang ada ada di meja lalu menunduk untuk memasangkan benda itu seperti tindik pada daun telinga sang guru. Suara teriakan kembali terdengar, bersamaan dengan sekitar lima _staples_ di ujung daun telinga seperti tindik dan tujuh lain gagal hingga berjatuhan di lantai.

Warna merah menghiasi _staples_ yang sekarang terlihat seperti tindik, juga membuat bagian bahu baju itu basah oleh darah merah. Mingyu menyukai bagaimana titik-titik bulat itu perlahan berubah seperti rembesan dan mengalir labil antara ke tubuh bagian depan atau tubuh bagian belakang sehingga membuat dua buah aliran berbeda arah di pakaian putih.

Tapi bagian belakang masih kurang, Mingyu menginginkan lebih banyak warna merah dan ia merusak staples di tangannya hingga pangkal bawahnya lepas. Membiarkan hanya bagian isi dan pendorong isi keluar yang tersisa. Lalu ia menekan benda itu pada punggung gurunya, membuat garis tidak lurus di sana dengan isi _staples_ hingga darah perlahan-lahan merembes sedikit demi sedikit dari punggungnya. Sekali lagi, Mingyu memang sangat menyukai bagaimana darah mengalir sedikit demi sedikit daripada langsung banyak dari kepala yang dipenggal.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, berita seorang guru ditemukan tewas kehabisan darah di kantor guru dengan leher yang mendapat banyak sayatan kecil berantakan dan banyak luka gores serta lubang-lubang kecil dari _staples_ menyebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Mingyu tersenyum lega mendengarnya, bersyukur guru itu mati dan semua orang menemukan mayatnya. Ia awalnya berniat membuang sosok itu ke tempat sampah, tapi mengingat bahwa si marga Yoon itu adalah sebatang kara, Mingyu tahu harus tetap ada yang mengurusnya tanpa perlu mencari.

Mingyu menemukan Wonwoo dengan wajah pucat sekaligus terkejut setengah mati. Meski kemarin dimarahi, hubungan Wonwoo dan sang guru bermarga Yoon itu memang cukup akrab karena kecerdasannya. Beberapa kali Wonwoo kan meminta bantuan sang guru untuk sebuah tugas yang rumit atau soal yang ia temukan dan susah. Mingyu merasa bersalah pada Wonwoo karena membuatnya kehilangan orang, tapi bagaimanapun, orang yang menyakitinya harus pergi.

Kalau dihitung, ini kali ketiga Mingyu menjaga Wonwoo dalam diam. Melindungi hati sosok itu agar tak sakit kedua kalinya oleh orang yang sama dan bersyukur akhirnya tidak banyak ekspresi sedih yang dibuat oleh Wonwoo.

Ia senang Wonwoo bersedih karena perginya seseorang, karena itu akan menjadi kali terakhir Wonwoo bersedih akibat orang yang sama. Ia senang Wonwoo tidak akan mengulang wajah sedih setelah perginya orang-orang itu.

Orang pertama yang menjadi target Mingyu adalah siswa kelas sebelah dari China bernama Junhui, orang yang dengan sengaja mengulurkan kakinya membuat Wonwoo jatuh tersandung hingga hidungnya mengeluarkan darah. Mingyu tidak senang melakukan kekerasan di depan orang banyak meski sebenarnya tangannya sudah sangat ingin terayun memukul wajah menjengkelkan yang dibuat oleh si orang China itu. Tidak ada yang boleh menyakiti Wonwoo-nya, jadi ia menahan diri hingga hari Minggu untuk memberi pelajaran pada sosok itu.

Ia tahu Junhui adalah anggota _club dance_ yang juga menjadi andalan, dan ia tahu bahwa hari Minggu adalah hari di mana mereka latihan. Jadi, Mingyu menunggu hari Minggu sore di mana latihan _dance_ akan berakhir dan biasanya Junhui akan menjadi yang terakhir keluar.

Ini kali pertama Mingyu berpikir melakukan hal ini, tapi membayangkan dirinya menyakiti orang lain dan membuat orang itu melihat apa yang ia perbuat di pantulan cermin jelas hal yang benar-benar menyenangkan di pikirannya. Ia ingin orang itu melihat bagaimana dirinya sendiri jika berada dalam posisi tersakiti.

Saat semua anggota _dance_ keluar dan tersisa Soonyoung serta Junhui di dalam, Mingyu memutuskan untuk masuk. Biasanya memang mereka berdua yang keluar terakhir atau bersamaan, Mingyu sering melihatnya tiap ia kebetulan pergi ke sekolah untuk mengikuti Wonwoo yang mengikuti _band_ sekolah untuk latihan bersama teman-temannya.

"Hai," ia menyapa dengan sedikit kaku ke arah dua orang yang ada di ruangan.

Soonyoung yang memang selalu terlihat ceria menyapa hingga matanya lenyap, "Mingyu!"

Junhui mengangguk acuh lalu menyampirkan satu cangklongan tasnya ke bahu. "Hai juga."

Mingyu melangkah, menghampiri dua orang yang ada di sana lalu memberi senyum sederhana hingga gigi gingsulnya terlihat begitu menawan. "Aku ingin bicara dengan Junhui," matanya menerling pada tubuh tinggi Junhui meski tidak setinggi dirinya. "Bisa kah?"

"Oh, tentu saja!" Soonyoung meraih tasnya setelah melempar masuk botol ke dalam sana. Ia tersenyum lagi hingga matanya hilang, mendadak teringat kekasih si bocah kelewat ceria yang juga jika tertawa matanya lenyap, Jihoon, dan berpikir mungkin mereka memiliki dunia yang terlihat begitu sempit. "Aku keluar, dah!"

Saat Soonyoung keluar, maka Mingyu tahu itu adalah saat di mana ia bisa memulai niatnya.

Ia mengeluarkan pisau lipat yang ia bawa di sakunya, menancapkannya cepat pada perut laki-laki di hadapannya dengan tangan lain membungkam mulut orang itu. Suara teriakan tertahan dan darah yang langsung keluar banyak terjadi kemudian. Mingyu tahu itu sakit karena Junhui langsung mendorong tubuhnya dan napas naik-turun berantakan karena rasa sakit.

Mingyu tidak tumbang, tentu saja. Mau bagaimanapun ia tetap lebih kuat karena tubuhnya lebih tinggi dan berisi. Jadi ia mengayunkan tangan serta pisau lipat di tangan, juga menggores lengan Junhui banyak-banyak hingga jaket hitamnya robek dan ujung lengan yang terpisah itu jatuh ke lantai bersama merahnya darah.

Ada banyak sekali darah memenuhi lantai, menghilangkan putihnya marmer menjadi merah pekat yang menjengkelkan. Mingyu tidak senang merah, baginya putih jauh lebih menyenangkan.

Setelah itu ia menggores pipi Junhui hingga berlubang, menembus masuk ke mulutnya, juga membuat luka panjang dari pipi hingga ujung mulut. Warna merah langsung memenuhi mulut Junhui bahkan sosok itu sampai memuntahkan darah banyak. Mingyu baru menyadari bahwa ternyata ia juga menggores lidah Junhui hingga sosok itu kesulitan bersuara.

"Seharusnya kau bersikap baik pada Jeon Wonwoo," Mingyu bersuara setengah jengkel setelah melihat Junhui terjatuh bersimbah darah namun tetap seperti memohon dilepaskan. Mingyu sadar ternyata mendengar orang memohon itu memang sangat menyenangkan, jadi ia menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan hal kasar hingga masuk ke dalam tubuh Junhui dan memilih menyiksanya lebih banyak.

Pisau lipatnya ia goreskan pada punggung Junhui yang melengkung untuk bersujud memohon ampun, membuat luka gores panjang yang ia usahakan setipis mungkin. Darah merembes bersamaan dengan kaos yang robek dan warna merah membasahi kainnya, menantang warna biru.

Junhui meraih kakinya, mengerang dan memohon hingga darah merah dari wajahnya menetes ke celana jins yang ia kenakan. Mingyu bersyukur ia mengenakan celana jinsnya yang hitam karena warna merah yang kini menempel tidak terlalu terlihat, ia lalu menendang Junhui menjauh hingga darahnya yang banyak itu bercecer mengotori lantai putih.

Junhui belum mati, dan Mingyu harus segera menghancurkan sosok itu sebelum pergi. Ia sudah tidak tahu harus melakukan apa dan Junhui sudah tidak memohon, itu berarti saatnya permainan berakhir. Jadi Mingyu melempar pisau di tangannya dan meraih bangku besi di sudut ruangan dan memukul tulang rusuk Junhui kuat-kuat hingga suara seperti benda hancur entah dari tulang atau hanya bangku yang engselnya bergesekan hingga rusak melenyapkan semua kesadaran Junhui.

Mingyu tahu orang itu sudah tidak sadarkan diri, lalu kakinya dengan kuat menginjak bagian dada Junhui dan mendapati tidak ada tulang kuat menghalangi kakinya. Ia tersenyum setelah itu dan berlalu meninggalkan ruang penuh cermin itu.

Dari Junhui, Mingyu sadar bahwa dirinya tidak terlalu senang darah yang langsung mengalir banyak. Itu sebanya di percobaa kedua ia melakukan semuanya perlahan-lahan.

Target kedua Mingyu adalah tetangga Wonwoo, seorang pemuda berambut panjang yang tanpa sengaja menyiram Wonwoo dengan air untuk menyiram tanaman. Wonwoo yang hari itu menenteng tugas seni rupa dan apa yang sudah ia buat susah-susah hancur karena air mengerang penuh rasa sedih.

Junghan, tetangganya yang melakukan kesalahan berlari ke luar. Sosok itu memohon maaf berkali-kali dengan penuh penyesalan yang disanggupi oleh Wonwoo. Mingyu tahu Wonwoo kecewa, tapi menyalahkan seorang pemuda yang tidak sengaja jelas bukan kekuasaannya. Ia terlalu baik, atau mungkin hanya ingin menyerahkan semuanya pada Mingyu.

Jadi, malam harinya Mingyu pergi menyelinap ke dalam rumah Junghan lewat pohon mangga yang ada di samping rumahnya dan meloncat masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia sudah yakin akan apa yang ia rencanakan saat menyadari bahwa rumah Junghan ternyata dibuat kedap suara. Orang kaya yang cerdas membantunya melakukan rencananya agar lebih lancar.

Mingyu membawa sebuah alat jahit dan berpikir ingin menjahit kulit Junghan.

Jadi ia menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh itu, lalu perlahan mengiris kulit itu dengan sedikit serong sehingga kulit yang ia irisi itu seperti mengelupas. Suara pekikan dan lampu yang langsung menyala membuat Mingyu sedikit kaget, tapi ia tahu apa yang ia lakukan. Ia memberi senyum pada Junghan dan menyapanya santai, setelah itu melanjutkan apa yang ia lakukan tadi hingga sepanjang lengan bawahnya tersobek.

Junghan merintih penuh rasa sakit, mencoba menarik menjauh tangannya tapi terlanjut ditahan Mingyu hingga hanya mampu meringis dan menangis. Saat Mingyu mengeluarkan alat jahit yang sudah ia beri benang warna putih sejak sebelum melakukan hal ini, ia menjahit kulit putih itu agar kembali menyatu. Banyak darah kembali menetes dari jahitan yang ia buat dan jumlahnya yang sedikit-sedikit membuatnya puas.

Setelah selesai dengan jahitan, ia tersenyum. Karena sudah terlalu malam, Mingyu tidak ingin banyak-banyak melakukan kekerasan. Jarum yang ia gunakan menjahit tadi ia tusuk-tusukkan pada kepala Junghan hingga rambutnya yang coklat itu terlapisi merahnya darah. Seperti ombre coklat dan merah yang menarik.

Saat sampai di tengkuk sosok cantik itu, ia menekan jarumnya masuk ke dalam menembus bawah tempurung kepala dan menusuk hingga jarumnya hampir lenyap. Membuat suara rintihan berakhir dan yakin bahwa jarumnya pasti sudah sampai ke otak sosok itu.

Itu berarti Junghan telah pergi.

Jadi, Mingyu tersenyum dan meninggalkan ruangan itu setelah mencuci tangannya.

Membunuh guru adalah tantangan bagi Mingyu, ia pikir guru memiliki kemampuan melawan hingga dirinya kewalahan. Beberapa jam sebelum membunuh Yoon– _seonsaengnim_ ia merasa takut akan mendapat masalah karena kabarnya seorang bermarga Yoon yang bekerja sebagai guru ilmu pasti itu sangat pintar. Tapi nyatanya sosok itu juga mati begitu mudah di tangannya, jadi Mingyu tidak gentar lagi pada apapun. Ia tahu bahwa dirinya bisa melindungi Wonwoo lebih tangguh setelah ini.

.

Beberapa minggu setelah berita heboh Yoon– _seonsaengnim_ yang ditemukan tewas, Mingyu mendengar berita Wonwoo dan Eunwoo putus kemarin sore. Kabar yang beredar Eunwoo meneriaki Wonwoo dan menampar pipinya hingga pipi sosok itu memerah. Wonwoo mungkin beprikir tidak masalah karena memang dirinya yang mengajak putus, tapi Mingyu tidak senang.

Ia sudah memaafkan Eunwoo yang membuat Wonwoo tersenyum lebar dan seharusnya gadis itu bersikap baik pada Wonwoo meski sudah putus. Mingyu jengkel. Ia tidak senang Wonwoo tersakiti, jadi ia membuat sebuah rencana untuk gadis itu.

Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah menyakiti gadis, gadis jelas bukan hal yang perlu ia urusi karena dirinya pun tidak memiliki seorang ibu. Tidak ada perempuan yang ia pikir perlu dihargai atau digubris, toh dirinya juga seorang homoseksual.

Malam hari setelah berita putus Wonwoo dan Eunwoo sampai di telinganya, ia pergi dengan rencana yang sudah ia susun dengan baik. Membayangkan wajah cantik gadis itu dengan darah membuat Mingyu berpikir hal itu akan sangat menyenangkan.

Eunwoo adalah anak orang kaya, ia menjadi siswa yang mengikuti bimbingan vokal di daerah Gangnam dan biasanya mengikuti semua pelajaran dengan senang. Mingyu beberapa kali mengikuti gadis itu karena Wonwoo menemaninya hingga mengantarnya pulang. Dan hari ini Eunwoo pergi bersama sopirnya, jadi ia memilih untuk menyamar menjadi sopir gadis itu.

Saat gadis itu masuk ke dalam mobil, Mingyu menyeringai. Sosoknya nampak kelelahan dan yakin semuanya akan berjalan lebih mudah jika sosok itu memang sekelelahan itu.

Mingyu tahu rumah Eunwoo, jadi dia memikirkan sebuah tempat yang searah dengan rumah gadis itu untuk melakukan rencananya.

Ia sudah membawa sebuah _cutter_ , juga selotip yang ia rencanakan untuk menyumpal mulut gadis. Bibirnya tersenyum senang mengingat di dekat sini ada sebuah taman bermain tua yang sudah lama tidak diurus dan ada baiknya membuang gadis cantik itu ke tempat semacam ini. _Black box_ mobil yang tersedia di mobil sudah ia matikan, rencana cara berhenti pun sudah ia buat. Mingyu tersenyum lebar saat menyadari ini adalah rencana yang benar-benar sempurna.

Saat tiba di sebuah tempat sepi dengan taman bermain tua tak terurus, Mingyu berhenti. Mobilnya ia buat seperti mogok dan gadis cantik di belakang itu mengerutkan kening.

"Ada apa?" Ia bertanya, menatap bingung ke arah sopirnya.

Mingyu menggeleng, ia berdahem pelan agar suaranya setidaknya terdengar berat seperti suara sopir yang tadi ia hajar. "Biar saya cek."

Tsk, cek apanya. Mingyu ke depan membuka kap mobil pun hanya untuk sebuah alih-alih. Ia ke depan lalu diam-diam pergi ke belakang, membuka pintu yang disandari Eunwoo membuat gadis itu hampir terjungkal jatuh jika saja tidak memiliki reflek yang baik.

"Yah!" Gadis itu memekik jengkel, matanya terbuka lebar dan menatap nyalang pada orang yang membuka pintu. Ia pikir itu sopirnya dan siap mengirimkan ribuan ancaman, tapi saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan orang berpakaian serba hitam itu, Eunwoo tahu orang itu bukan sopirnya. "Si–siapa kau?"

"Kim Mingyu," Mingyu memasang senyum yang menawan, melenyapkan aura menakutkan yang ia buat di sekeliling tubuhnya hingga Eunwoo justru makin merinding. "Kau tahu aku 'kan?"

Yang Eunwoo tahu, Kim Mingyu adalah mantan kekasih Wonwoo sebelum dirinya. Seorang laki-laki idaman seluruh umat di sekolah karena wajah tampan dan senyum menawannya. Tapi, entah bagaimana Kim Mingyu yang sering ia dengar itu berubah jadi sangat mengerikan di sini dan sulit untuk jatuh cinta padanya meski memberi senyum. Eunwoo ketakutan, ia mundur untuk menjauh dari Mingyu, setidaknya agar sosok itu tidak dapat meraihnya.

Eunwoo mencoba kabur dari sisi pintu lain, sialnya kakinya ditahan dengan cepat oleh Mingyu. Ia berteriak, mencoba melepaskan diri dari Mingyu yang mulai masuk ke dalam mobil dan merangkak mendekatinya. Eunwoo ketakutan setengah mati, sementara Mingyu terlihat menakutkan setengah mati. Saat Mingyu sudah tepat di hadapan Eunwoo, satu selotip panjang menempel di bibir gadis itu, membungkam seluruh teriakan karena selotip yang ditempelkan. Mingyu memang senang mendengar rintihan, tapi hari ini Mingyu tidak ingin ada banyak teriakan karena ia akan melakukan semuanya dengan cepat.

Tangan lainnya menarik ke luar _cutter_ yang ada di kantungnya, lalu menggoreskannya pada pipi gadis itu hingga erangan tertahan terdengar dari balik selotip. Mingyu menyukai bagaimana gadis itu langsung menangis, entah kenapa ternyata air mata menyenangkan juga dibandingkan rintihan memohon ampun. Air mata yang meleleh itu mengiringi darah yang keluar dari pipi Eunwoo, membuat cairan kental itu jadi sedikit cair. Mingyu tertawa melihat itu, lalu pipi lain ia buat luka gores yang sama, sebisa mungkin terlihat simetris karena ia ingin membuat lelehan darah bercampur air mata yang sama.

Puas dengan wajah, Mingyu berpindah pada _collarbones_ gadis itu, membuat luka gores sepanjang tulang hingga bajunya yang bermarna _peach_ muda nampak begitu indah bercampur merah darah. Gadis itu berontak, tentu saja, tapi justru membuat luka yang Mingyu buat semakin dalam dan darah makin banyak keluar. Mingyu pikir itu menyenangkan, jadi ia kembali membuat luka gores di balik rok pendek gadis itu sepanjang paha hingga jog yang berwarna gelap itu menyerap warna merahnya darah.

Mingyu melirik jam, menyadari ia sudah terlalu lama daripada targetnya melakukan semua dengan cepat. Jadi daripada meninggalkan Jung Eunwoo dalam keadaan sekarat lama-lama, ia memilih mengiris nadi pada kedua lengan gadis itu dan lehernya lalu membawa pergi mobil itu masuk ke dalam taman dan meninggalkan gadis itu dalam mobil.

Ia melangkah dengan wajah puas, senang akhirnya bisa memberi pelajaran pada seseorang yang sudah ia maafkan namun justru bertindah gegabah menyakiti Wonwoo. Omong-omong, ia tiba-tiba saja merindukan Wonwoo dan ingin menyapa kekasihnya itu.

Kenapa tidak ke rumah Wonwoo? Batinnya. Lagi pula Wonwoo sudah tidak memiliki kekasih, bukan masalah jika dirinya bermain. Beberapa kali ia mempelajari rumah Wonwoo, ada jalan rahasia untuk pergi langsung ke kamar sosok itu dan ia pikir ini saatnya menggunakan jalan rahasia itu.

Rumah Wonwoo tidak terlalu jauh, cukup setengah jam sudah akan sampai jika ia berjalan kaki dari tempatnya sekarang. Ia memilih berjalan kaki, lagi pula ia takut bau amis yang ia bawa dari darah Eunwoo tercium orang lain jika dirinya menggunakan kendaraan umum.

Setengah jam menempuh perjalanan, ia tersenyum puas saat melihat rumah Wonwoo yang masih lumayan terang di hari-hari seperti ini. Kamar Wonwoo ada di lantai dua dengan jendela tanpa jeruji apapun karena katanya ia tidak senang tubuhnya terhalangi untuk melongok ke luar. Ada sebuah pohon berjarak sekitar setengah meter dari jendela kamar Wonwoo, ia pikir itu jalan yang tepat. Ia akan memanjat pohon itu dan meloncat menuju tempat bunga-bunga yang senang Wonwoo perhatikan berada, lalu masuk ke sana.

Setelah menjalankan aksinya, Mingyu mengakali jendela kamar itu dan akhirnya terbuka juga. Bibirnya mengembang lebar penuh senyuman karena bisa masuk nememui Wonwoonya.

Kamar Wonwoo bercahaya redup, hanya ada lampu kekuningan yang memancar di sebelah kasur. Itu berarti Wonwoo sudah terlelap atau mungkin mencoba tidur. Kakinya ia bawa untuk melangkah lebih dekat.

"Wonwoo-ya?" Mingyu memanggil lirih, menepuk bahu sosok itu lalu berbaring di sebelahnya. Tangannya melingkar pada tubuh Wonwoo dan membuat sosok itu kontan saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Siapa kau?!" Wonwoo memekik, mendadak dirinya meremang hanya karena pelukan tiba-tiba. Setahunya orang tuanya tidak pernah seberani ini masuk dan memeluk, lalu siapa orang yang sekarang melingkarkan lengan di tubuhnya?

Mingyu dengan paksa membalik tubuh Wonwoo, menatap sosok itu ke dalam matanya dalam-dalam, memasang senyuman manis yang menawan namun lagi-lagi membuat yang mendapat senyum justru ketakutan. "Kau tahu aku 'kan?" Ia bersuara lirih, lalu kemudian membawa bibir sosok di hadapannya ke dalam ciuman panjang yang panas, membuat suara lenguhan penolakan terdengar namun ia abaikan hingga lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut yang mencoba berontak menjauh. Mingyu tidak tahu mengapa, tapi baginya memang hanya Wonwoo yang mampu menjadi candu untuknya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu," Mingyu berbisik saat Wonwoo sudah nampak kelelahan dengan napasnya sendiri dan membuat ia dengan agak menyesal melepaskan ciuman. Wonwoo tidak boleh mati hanya karena kekurangan udara akibat ciuman.

Wonwoo menggeleng, memberi tatapan skeptis dan meremehkan pada Mingyu hingga yang ditatap mengerut bingung. "Kau bohong," lirihnya. Terdengar parau karena bergetar dengan rasa takut. "Kau tidak pernah mencintaiku, kau… kau hanya terobsesi padaku!" Ia berteriak tertahan, menatap penuh kesedihan pada Mingyu. "Hanya aku yang mencintaimu sejauh ini, sialan!"

Yang mendapat teriakan macam itu mendelik tidak terima, ia tidak senang cintanya diragukan padahal ia jelas-jelas selalu melindungi seorang Jeon Wonwoo dari rasa sakit. Bagaimana bisa hal seindah itu disebut obsesi?

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Jeon Wonwoo."

Lagi-lagi Wonwoo menggeleng, kali ini lebih keras dan penuh penolakan. "Tidak Mingyu, kau membohongiku!"

Mata itu terbuka lebar, menatap nyalang penuh rasa tidak suka pada Wonwoo karena ucapan sosok itu sendiri. Hatinya sedih membayangkan cintanya diragukan. "Biar aku tunjukkan padamu betapa aku mencintaimu," desisnya emosi.

Ia menerjang tubuh Wonwoo, tidak membiarkan sosok itu berontak dengan menunci seluruh pergerakannya cepat. Mingyu menyerang, memberi banyak kecupan di atas Wonwoo dengan beberapa jilatan pada kulit putih yang selalu ia kagumi. Tubuh Wonwoo indah, kurus dan sangat menawan jika terus diperhatikan. Ia lalu menarik kuat-kuat pakaian yang digunakan Wonwoo, membuat benda itu langsung seperti sampah tak berguna karena serat-seratnya yang terpisah. Tubuh kurus yang selalu dikagumi Mingyu itu mengigil, ketakutan menerjangnya kuat apa lagi saat jemari Mingyu menyentuh kulit perutnya dan melakukan elusan ringan di atas sana.

"Me–menjauh!" Wonwoo mencoba bersuara sekuat tenaga. Ia tidak ingin terbuai pada apa yang Mingyu lakukan karena memang hanya Kim Mingyu yang mampu membuatnya lemah. Ia tidak ingin dirinya menyerah begitu saja pada apa yang Mingyu lakukan karena ia ingin menjadi kuat tanpa obsesi yang disebut cinta oleh Mingyu yang ia berikan. Ia berontak, mendorong tubuh itu dengan tangannya yang ditahan dan menggeleng kuat saat bibir Mingyu mendarat di lehernya.

Satu gerakan cepat membuat Wonwoo melelehkan air mata, tangan Mingyu yang bebas meremas kenjatannya dan mata itu menatap remeh ke dalam matanya. "Aku akan tunjukkan betapa besar aku mencintaimu, Jeon Wonwoo."

"Kau tidak mencintaiku!" Wonwoo berteriak, sesekali menggumamkannya keras-keras seperti membaca mantra mengusir setan karena Mingyu nampak begitu mengerikan. "Kau tidak pernah mencintaiku!"

Satu gerakan menurunkan celana membuat Wonwoo makin berontak, tapi Mingyu diam. Tubuhnya jelas lebih kuat untuk menahan berontakan yang diberikan Wonwoo, juga dirinya yang lebih dominan akan selalu mengalahkan Jeon Wonwoo dengan baik.

Wonwoo bisa melihat semuanya, bagaimana Mingyu yang melepas jaketnya dan menurunkan celananya. Lalu bau amis menyeruak bersamaan dengan warna merah pekat yang samar-samar terlihat di sudut baju putih yang Mingyu kenakan.

Mingyu yang mendapati tatapan penuh tanya itu mengikuti arah pandang Wonwoo, lalu tersenyum menyadari apa yang ditatapi. "Darah seseorang," ujarnya tanpa beban. "Orang-orang yang menyakiti Wonwooku. Lihat? Aku memang sangat menyayangimu."

Mata Wonwoo terbelalak, menatap kaget mendengar pernyataan lugas yang Mingyu berikan. "A–apa?"

"Aku membunuh semua orang yang mengusikmu," ujarnya ringan. Lalu kemudian tubuh itu mendekat, membawa masuk dirinya ke dalam Wonwoo dan membuat teriakan nyaring karena rasa sakit memenuhi ruangan. Mingyu mengerang tertahan sementara Wonwoo merintih dengan sangat indah.

Wonwoo mencoba berontak sekali lagi, tapi menyadari bahwa dirinya terus berontak maka dirinya pula yang merasa sakit. Jadi dia mengerang, memukul-pukul tubuh tegap yang ada di hadapannya dan mencoba mengusir sosok itu dari atasnya. "Sa–sakit," bisiknya lirih.

"Ini akan menyenangkan," Mingyu membalas bisikan Wonwoo, lalu mulai bergerak perlahan dan terus menunjukkan ekspresi nikmat meski Wonwoo memasang wajah kesakitan dan rintihan.

Wonwoo tidak bisa berbohong, ia selalu menyukai bagaiman Mingyu menyentuhnya. Ini bukan kali pertama, tapi rasanya benar-benar sakit saat menyadari Mingyu melakukan semua itu jelas karena obsesi, bukan karena perasaan cinta.

Dan saat ia mendengar desahan nikmat, ia merasa dirinya penuh. Mingyu telah sampai dengan dirinya yang ribut menangis.

"K–kau iblis," lirih Wonwoo parau. Ia menatap penuh kesedihan pada sosok Mingyu, lalu saat tangannya menangkap sebuah _cutter_ dengan noda darah di dalam kantong jaket di sisi ranjang, Wonwoo tahu apa yang perlu ia lakukan.

Tangan Wonwoo meraih benda itu, lalu mengiris secara melintang leher Mingyu hingga darah menetes ke tubuhnya dan erangan sakit terdengar.

Mingyu ambruk di atasnya setelah Wonwoo menangis penuh rasa sakit dan hampir semua yang ada di kasur Wonwoo ternodai merahnya darah. Wonwoo membunuh Mingyu dengan air mata dan rasa sesalnya sendiri.

 **Fin.**

Terima kasih pada seorang rp Mingyu yang ngakunya ganteng dan bikin aku buat semacam ini.

Btw, aku lagi dalam perjalanan coba-coba macam-macam pairing dan macam-macam genre nih hahaha dan ini salah satu percobaanku. Gila. Percobaan gak waras apa yang udah aku lakuin sebenernya.

Endingnya susah dibikin, rasanya gak rela bunuh Mingyu… tapi Mingyu memang harus pergi (?) jadi begitulah. Maafkan aku kalau terlalu banyak typo, penjelasan yang buruk, juga kata-kata yang gak pas. Maafkan aku. Aku malas edit, serius. 5K itu beban banget bacanya, malas -_- maafkan aku. Aku bakal usahain lebih hati-hati nulis dan belajar edit lebih giat huhu maafkan aku. Sampai jumpa di next fic!


End file.
